My dear Shalimar
by garfieldlady
Summary: A look inside the mind of one of MX's males


Disclaimer: Mutant X is not mine!

My dear Shalimar  
  
I sit worried on the bed of Shalimar. This afternoon, when she was told, that her father, Nicholas Fox, had died, she left the recreation room upset and didn't come home yet. She immediately turned off her com link, so we hadn't been able to trace her. We, the men, wanted to run after her to comfort her, but Emma stopped us. "Shalimar wants to be alone, right now. It is better you leave her alone." We hesitated and looked desperate at each other. We all wanted to be there for Shalimar, we all had our special connection with her. One was in love with her and wanted to marry her, the other saw Shalimar as his big sister and the last one raised her as his own daughter. Emma saw we were not convinced yet and told us she was the psionic, so she should know.  
  
Now, after six hours, Shalimar isn't here yet. It's getting dark outside. I look around me in Shalimar's room, which I know so well, and see the pictures. There are pictures of Shalimar with each of us and a couple of her alone. I walk to the little table and take one of the pictures in my hand. On this photo there is Shalimar with me. We are standing at the tree by the lake. The tree had fallen on the ground a couple of years ago and since then, it has been her favorite spot. She is smiling, because when Emma was taking this picture, a bird was throwing his shit on my new leather jacket. It looked like I was smiling too, but I wasn't really. It was a new jacket!!! I shake my head slowly, but laugh when I remember the moment after the picture was taken. The bird was doing the same thing on Shalimar's head. Emma took the picture and we laughed about Shalimar's face. I look around, but I can't find this picture. It doesn't surprise me at all, that is so typical of Shalimar. At the wall, I see a large photo hanging there. Emma had taken this one too. It was a picture of Shalimar with us. Emma was teasing Shalimar and called it "Shalimar's men" Shalimar didn't like the name, but the photo, she wanted it to be enlarged. I put the picture back on the table and walk back to the bed again. I lie on the bed and smell Shalimar's scent. She is gone for a couple of hours, but I already miss her.  
  
The door opens and Emma looks at me. "Shalimar just put her comlink on, so we can trace her. We are going to pick her up. Maybe it is for the best, when you stay here and cool down a little. We are back in an hour or so" She is not saying it in a very nice way and she waits for some kind of answer. I just nod my head and she leaves, closing the door behind her.  
  
I am angry, angry at Emma, angry at myself and even angry at Shalimar. Emma may be the one, who can read the emotions, but I know Shalimar. And I know she wouldn't be left alone so long. If Emma didn't stop us, Shalimar would be here right now. How did I get myself talked into that??? And Shalimar? I definitely kill her, when she comes back.  
  
I lay my hands under my head and to my surprise; my hands are beginning to shake. My muscles are relaxing now. I didn't know I was so stressed. I try to stop the shaking by taking deep breaths and count down from 10 to 0. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. The shaking stops. I jump of the bed and walk to the bathroom of Shalimar. I tap some water and let it pour over my hands. I wet my face and look in the mirror. It doesn't look good. Back in the bed, I take Shalimar's blanket and throw it around me. Now I am totally surrounded by her scent. It is so familiar and it puts me at ease. I feel my eyes closing.  
  
I am aware, that I have slept, but I am not awake totally. I feel something tickling my ear and I try to grab it. And again, but both times I miss I open my eyes and see the room is dark now. It must be evening or maybe night. I sense, someone is in the room, but before I can say anything, someone puts her lips on mine. I recognize her and say: "Shal?" She mumbles something and I can feel her body on the bed. She lies beside me with her clothes on and throws her arms around me. I turn around and put one arm under her, so she can put her head on my chest. She leans on her elbow, looks at me and says:  
  
"I love you, Brennan." I smile and then kiss her on her mouth.  
  
The End.

I want to thank Shallan,Shadowfox, MariShal,Loveconquers and Broceliande for reading my stories and giving me feedback. Thanks girls!!

You gave me the courage to put the stories on the net!


End file.
